The Parchment of Godric's Hollow
by sugar tear
Summary: Kíli had expected nearly anything. He had been prepared to see an enormously huge firefly, a glowing monster insect or even a lizard. Heck, even a man-eating plant would have been in the range of his expectations, but this … this! No, a piece of parchment was not what he had been expecting; how boring. [partner story with Amu4ever]


A/N: Here it is! My very first fanfiction written in English. Oh my god, I can't believe it! It's not just my first story it's a partner story as well! The older twin's name is **"The Parchment of Imladris** " by **Amu4ever.** Amu4ever is my absolutely wonderful and gifted friend, who saved my story from being repetitive and grammatically disastrous. I hope you will enjoy my story and go check out her recommendable story too! It's great!

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Tolkien as much as Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing; I just borrow the characters and play with them. :D

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 **The Parchment of Imladris**

Chapter 1

There were days when everything went wrong. On those days his mother tended to say, "Don't worry, son. This is rock-bottom." His current situation proved this saying wrong. Either the creator of this idiom was very optimistic or had never been in such a horrible situation before. Being hungry, cold and having lost your travel companions in a forest – where dangers were lurking everywhere – was bad enough. Indulging his curiosity was his undoing.

Why hadn't he listened to Bilbo who had shouted, "Don't you dare to get lost again, Kíli!" after him.

Because he was young and stupid and stubborn he waved him off. Oh, he should have known better.

"Don't worry and stay where you are. I'll be back in a moment. In fact, you will barely notice I have been gone at all. I just discovered something interesting nearby that I want to check out. Maybe it will be something useful."

As he walked away he heard the Hobbit growl, "More likely something dangerous; something that will cause a lot of trouble." He also heard the near inaudible "Damn, this thick-headed dwarf …" that Bilbo mumbled under his breath.

"I have my sword right by my side," he answered, although Bilbo didn't seem to hear his answer anymore.

Striding with firm determination towards the object that had captured his attention before his eyes fixed quickly upon the glowing something in the undergrowth.

He frowned as he inspected it with cautious eyes. It didn't look all that dangerous. It was emitting light and they could use every bit of light available to them. After all who would want to tap around blindly in a forest with unknown dangers? He approached the light source warily and recognized very quickly that it wouldn't be as easy to reach it as he thought previously. Thorn bushes blocked

his way very effectively. Cautiously, he pushed his hands past them trying to avoid the thorns as best as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to avoid them all. Deep scratches appeared on his hand in quick succession. His bare hands were rapidly covered in blood and more and more small and not so small cuts marred his unprotected Skin. Impatiently, he took off his hindering cloak that kept getting stuck on the thorns of the bushes; making him hopefully more flexible.

He cursed silently and gasped as he finally reached the glowing object. He couldn't believe his eyes as he took in what was in front of him. It was a …

"Parchment," he murmured disappointed and stunned, "a glowing piece of parchment."

Kíli had expected nearly anything. He had been prepared to see an enormously huge firefly, a glowing monster insect or even a lizard. Heck, even a man-eating plant would have been in the range of his expectations, but this … this?! No, a piece of parchment was not what he had been expecting; how boring.

Anyway, it was a light producing parchment. That had to mean something, right? Also, it didn't try to attack him, so it had to be harmless. To be safe he pulled out his sword and poked the parchment lightly. He didn't want to aggravate it after all. Who knows if it might even outdo dwarfs in holding a grudge. He waited for a few heartbeats holding his breath and preparing for whatever the reaction of the parchment might be. Nothing happened. Kíli put his sword back into his sheath, a pleased smile on his face.

As he extended his hand to take it he suddenly heard a very familiar voice call his name, "Kíli! Brother, where are you?"

As he slowly picked up the parchment he opened his mouth and responded, "Stay with the Hobbit, I will be there in a moment. I …" The rest of his sentence was abruptly cut off by a ridiculously high-pitched, agonized cry.

Waves of pain washed over him, wrecking his body with such intensity that the hunger was forgotten within seconds. His hand cramped around the glowing parchment. Making his hand feel like it was set on fire. Growling and whimpering he rolled around on the forest soil, mindless of the countless scratches added to his already vast collection. His blood of his wounds fell down and was quickly absorbed by the ground beneath and the parchment he was holding onto so tightly. The pain was hard to bear; feeling like something was tearing him apart from the inside out. The worst part though was that Kíli felt utterly helpless. Completely unable to do anything to stop this agony.

I will die, he thought anxiously, I will die and it was a simple piece of parchment that was my downfall. What a dishonorable death, though he would like

to see his brother's face on the funeral. Or rather when he found out why he died that was sure to be hilarious.

These were his last thoughts before his weakened body gave in to the pain and he fainted.

Nobody was there to witness this life-changing event that was going to turn two worlds upside down. Though both of these worlds would probably witness the consequences of what had just occurred in the very near future if the slumped figure on the ground was anything to go by. The dwarf that had been lying there before was long since gone when the form on the forest soil started to stir …


End file.
